Pelukis dan Pematung
by RiRen Fetish
Summary: Sapuan kuas keputus asaan, membentuk gradasi warna harapan di atas kanvas kehidupan. Satu warna, setumpuk keinginan [Eren Jaeger]. Sosok patung tanpa kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sebenarnya melambangkan kekosongan. Bentuk dan rupa dari sang wajah. [Levi Ackerman].
1. prologue

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction. Other pairing would be include.

Pelukis dan Pematung

By: Terre Liat and Eren Fetish

Drama, Shounen Ai, yaoi, hurt and comfort.

.

.

.

Sebuah fiksi kolaborasi dari dua writer tersesat. Sebut saja mawar dan melati. #ditamparsejagat.

Biar kerenan dikit, sebutlah Terre Liat dan Eren Fetish.

Dalam fiksi ini kami membagi tugas dengan kadar rata dan diratakan. Bagian Levi dikerjakan oleh Terre liat, dan bagian Eren jelas yang mengaku Eren Fetish di atas.

Don't kill us. Kami hanya penggila Levi dan penikmat Eren yang digabungin jadi begini. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

Pelukis dan Pematung

=Prologue=

.

.

 _Sosok patung tanpa kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sebenarnya melambangkan kekosongan. Bentuk dan rupa dari sang wajah. [Levi Ackerman]._

.

.

.

Stohess, salah satu distrik dari jejeran distrik penting di wilayah _Great Wall Sina_. Tempat bernaung para manusia yang namanya tertera jelas dalam daftar bangsawan yang dihormati. Bebas catatan hukum, punya akte tanah berhektar-hektar, industri di sana-sini, dan apa saja yang orang-orang dari tembok Rose terlebih Maria bahkan tidak berani bermimpi untuk setara dengan mereka.

Ackerman. Bangsawan kelas atas yang namanya menggetarkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Turun temurun menghasilkan individu berkualitas yang bahkan tirani sang penguasa tidak punya daya untuk merusaknya. Dan seni adalah satu suatu kualitas terbaik yang akan selalu mengharumkan nama mereka.

Di sebuah _bengkel_ pribadi, seorang pria terlihat duduk termenung di atas kursi kayu. Menunggu olahan tanah oleh orangnya hingga siap untuk ia bentuk. Matanya menatap kosong deretan patung berbagai bentuk, model dan ukuran. Mulai patung manusia dengan tangan yang mengepal, gaya memeluk, memegang tongkat, membawa buku, otot bisep dan trisep yang kekar, seluruh badan dengan guratan sempurna bagian dada dan _six pack_ otot perut, dan sebagainya hingga patung utuh tanpa busana. Dari sekian banyak perbedaan itu, hanya satu yang sama. Mereka semua tanpa kepala.

Kata orang sang Maestro memiliki ciri khas itu, dan patung tanpa kepala sudah menjadi karakternya yang melekat pada nama Ackerman-nya yang melegenda. Namun hanya ia sendiri yang tahu, bahwa patung tanpa kepala bukan karena inginnya.

Ia ingin membuatnya.

Namun tak mampu.

Sang maestro tidak bisa membentuk kepala? jika ada yang mengetahui itu maka nama Ackerman yang ia sandang akan tercoreng.

Tapi sedikit melegakan karena ketidak mampuan yang ia maksud bukan dalam hal membentuk ukuran yang pas, ukiran dan guratan wajah yang persis dengan aslinya. Jika boleh jujur, Levi hanya tidak memiliki model dalam otaknya. Dan ia tidak ingin segampang itu membentuk kepala dan wajah yang abstrak. Ia butuh wajah yang bisa menggerakkan dirinya. Ia butuh…

Seseorang.

Namun ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Merasa kekosongan yang sudah menghantuinya bertahun-tahun, kini ia sudah sampai pada limit.

Satu patung yang baru saja melewati tahap pembakaran terbanting tanpa daya. Membentuk puluhan patahan dan ribuan serpihan di atas lantai keramik berwarna madu. Dua orang asisten yang tadi sibuk mengolah tanah mentah menoleh dengan terkejut. Baru kali ini melihat sang atasan melampiaskan amarah pada benda tak bersalah yang biasanya menjadi kebanggaan di dalam galerinya yang sebentar lagi diusulkan menjadi museum dan diperuntukkan kunjungan publik.

"Kalian boleh pulang hari ini." Levi, begitu ia dipanggil. Hanya mengeluarkan suara berat dan datarnya.

Tanpa ada pertanyaan, dua orang asisten tadi langsung mengangguk patuh dan angkat kaki. Jika bosnya sudah mengatakan hal itu artinya beliau tidak ingin diganggu.

Ada yang kosong di sudut hatinya, dan baru kali ini orang sejenius dirinya tidak mampu menebak hal apa yang pantas dan seharusnya mengisi ruang kosong itu.

Wanita?

Bukan. Ia baru sadar bahwa ketertarikan seksualnya bukan pada lawan jenis saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sahabatnya sedang menonton film _biru_ yang pemerannya adalah dua lelaki dewasa. Bukannya menghardik, Levi justru meminta film itu untuk dinikmati sendiri di dalam kamar.

Masalahnya, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hal itu terjadi, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya. Sedikitpun, bahkan saat sahabatnya yang seorang dokter sesat membawanya ke sebuah club malam khusus kaum gay di Utopia yang menyediakan penari telanjang. Levi justru muak. Tidak suka dan… hendak membakar club malam itu.

"Aku butuh _kepala._ "

Farlan sang sahabat mengernyit bingung di sore hari saat Levi random mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kepala? Aku sudah membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang menyediakan beraneka jenis kepala Levi, dari yang besar, kecil, putih, kehitam-hitaman, dari yang _masih lemas_ dan _sudah tegak_ tersedia di sana tapi kau menolak."

"Bukan kepala itu. Kepala dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kepala yang memiliki wajah."

"Maksudmu! Kau ingin memenggal kepala manusia?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Levi terpekur dalam diam. Menatap patung tanpa kepala yang berjejer suram di galeri mewahnya. "Aku butuh seseorang yang wajahnya bisa mengisi kepalaku. Setiap ekspresinya membangkitkan gairahku. Aku butuh… dia."

Dan Farlan hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Bersiap membuat laporan konsultasi pada Isabel jika saja Levi butuh seorang psikiater. Sementara sang seniman profesional yang dimaksud benar-benar memikirkan hal itu.

Dia butuh _kepala_.

Dan jika seluruh distrik di Sina dan Rose tidak menyediakan _kepala_ yang dimaksud. Bagaimana dengan Maria?

.

.

.

 _Sapuan kuas keputusasaan, membentuk gradasi warna harapan di atas kanvas kehidupan. Satu warna, setumpuk keinginan._

.

.

Satu lagi goresan cat disapukan Eren pada kanvas yang telah terjejal warna-warna lain. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Ini lukisan yang mampu ia selesaikan untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi ia tidak pernah menemukan kepuasan. Eren senang—jatuh cinta pada kegiatan melukis, tapi lukisannya tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpa ada yang satu kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa karyanya bisa dibilang _'berharga'_.

Eren putus asa.

Eren mencintai lukisannya, tapi tidak menemukan 'harga' dari semua karyanya.

"Eren, kau melukis lagi?"

Rambut serupa kayu manis milik Eren bergerak pelan ketika kepalanya mendongak dan melempar pandangan pada sosok gadis berwajah dingin dengan seikat kayu di tangan.

"Mikasa?"

Suara gaduh terdengar. Gadis itu membanting kumpulan kayu bakar hingga simpul rotannya putus dan menghamburkan bilah-bilah itu tepat di hadapan Eren.

"Melukis tidak akan memperbaiki nasibmu, Eren."

Suara tegukan terdengar saat Eren menelan ludahnya. Mikasa tidak pernah terdengar sekejam ini sebelumnya. Tapi, memang benar apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan. Lukisan seindah apapun yang Eren buat, tidak ada harganya. Tidak akan ada yang mau membelinya. Tidak di Shiganshina, dimana hanya ada kumpulan rakyat jelata di balik kokohnya dinding Maria. Tapi mana bisa Eren berhenti begitu saja?

"Jika kau ingin melihatku menyerah, patahkan lenganku, atau remukkan jariku, Mikasa."

Gadis itu berjongkok di depan Eren, lalu memukul pelan kepala si pemuda dengan keras. Setidaknya cukup keras untuk membuat Eren mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya berulang-ulang. Mikasa memungut kembali kayu-kayu bakar yang tadi sempat ia lemparkan. Selesai mengumpulkan, tangannya yang cekatan kembali mengikat kayu-kayu itu dengan rotan. Mikasa mengangkatnya sedikit, lalu meletakkan kumpulan kayu itu di pangkuan Eren.

"Kalau kupatahkan tanganmu, siapa lagi yang mau membantuku mengangkat kayu bakar? Uang kita tidak cukup untuk membayar orang membawakan kayu yang tidak seberapa beratnya."

Eren menundukkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu membantah setiap kalimat Mikasa yang ditujukan padanya, sekalipun itu berupa sindiran-sindiran tajam untuknya.

"Mikasa."

Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan tatapan.

"Bisa kau bantu membawakan lukisanku?"

Mikasa maju selangkah lalu berjongkok untuk meraih lukisan yang Eren maksud. Kerutan di dahi Mikasa muncul. Satu tangannya meraba permukaan kanvas yang dipenuhi goresan warna-warna sedikit gelap membentuk siluet lelaki berambut pendek serupa kayu eboni. Di dalam lukisan Eren, ia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan latar sebuah ruangan besar mirip aula, terlihat memunggungi penikmat lukisan yang memandanginya. Dan sosok itu sendirian di sana, tidak ada yang bersamanya, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Pengamatan selesai, Mikasa melempar kanvas milik Eren begitu saja.

"Mikasa?"

"Kalau saja kau melukis diriku, dengan senang hati aku akan membawanya."

Tangan Eren yang tengah memegang kuas ditarik begitu saja oleh Mikasa hingga lelaki itu terlihat kepayahan mengumpulkan keseimbangan saat beranjak dari duduknya. hingga kumpulan kayu bakar kembali menyentuh tanah, tapi tak sampai berhamburan. Eren meraih simpul rotannya dengan tangan yang lain hingga bilah-bilah kayu itu bisa dibawanya.

Eren berjalan dengan satu lengan berada di genggaman Mikasa. Kakinya melangkah sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang lukisan dari balik bahu sempitnya. Sudahlah. Nanti ia bisa membuatnya lagi di rumah. Lukisan yang sama, yang tidak sempurna juga tidak akan pernah ada harganya. Dan kesimpulannya, Eren merasa kemampuan melukisnya, jiwa seni miliknya, akan terbuang sia-sia seumur hidupnya.

.

 _Goresan putus asa milikmu tidak selamanya akan jadi sia-sia. Tidak sampai hal itu jadi jalan rahasia untuk menemukan bagian paling berharga._

 _Keinginanmu akan terkabul, asal goresanmu tetap muncul. Tidak perlu usaha besar dan berlebihan, cukup bentangkan imajinasi hingga yang lain sadar lalu begerak untuk menemukan._

 _._

 _._

Prepare for the first chapter. See u


	2. satu

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction. Other pairing would be include.

Pelukis dan Pematung

By: Terre Liat and Eren Fetish

Drama, Shounen Ai, yaoi, hurt and comfort.

 _._

 _=Chapter 1=_

 _._

 _Kekosongan menyergap, memenuhi ruang yang sebelumnya tanpa cacat. Berselimut gelap, berteman senyap, menanti pendar gemerlap dengan penuh harap._

.

.

.

Sore yang tenang mendominasi di ruangan khusus yang disebut Levi sebagai bengkel seni. Tidak ada aktifitas familiar seperti biasa. Ruangan itu sepi juga menjadi pemandangan jarang belakangan ini. Aroma tanah mentah dan yang telah diolah tidak tercium sama sekali, yang ada justru aroma segar pinus yang berasal dari pembersih lantai favorit Levi. Jejeran patung tanpa kepala terlihat cukup rapi seolah akan menempati posisi permanen dan tidak akan berpindah tangan dalam waktu dekat. Walau sebenarnya hampir puluhan surat berstempel kerajaan mampir ke rumahnya dengan isi yang sama, meminta dengan sangat hormat agar sang maestro menciptakan sebuah patung replika raja yang sekarang dan akan dijadikan monumen negara.

 _Masa bodoh!_

Asap tebal terkepul ke udara saat Levi menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana berwarna cokelat terang, masih dengan tatapan yang sama ke sebuah objek yang tidak begitu penting beberapa kaki dari balkon tempatnya berdiri.

Seminggu, sebulan, setahun, entah sejak kapan hal yang paling digilainya kini terasa hambar. Tidak ada gairah dan hasrat apa-apa lagi saat tangan lihainya mengolah tanah kelabu, membentuk, memoles, dan mengukir objek yang dikatakan orang-orang lebih indah dari pada wujud asli manusia. Mengesampingkan pujian berlebihan mereka, nyatanya sampai sekarang Ackerman generasi terakhir tidak pernah menciptakan patung manusia utuh. Lalu dimana sisi sempurnanya?

Satu tarikan nafas kuat, mengantarkan jutaan racun dari tembakau kesukaan Levi menuju saluran pernafasannya. Manik hitam kelabunya yang sejak lama tidak menunjukkan minat pada apapun semakin suram saat hasrat itu semakin meredup. Ada yang hilang, ada yang ia butuhkan, dan ada yang begitu ia inginkan.

Persetan dengan permintaan langsung sang raja. Ia tidak ingin kecintaannya dalam _mematung_ ternoda saat ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengolah tanah. Tidak dengan hatinya yang kini mengalami kekosongan.

"Terima saja, apa susahnya mengukir bentuk kepala si raja tua? Kau hanya perlu menambahkan kerutan-kerutan orang tua, kumis dan janggut tipisnya kan, hei Levi! Jangan hanya karena kepala kau jadi _stress_ begitu."

Ocehan Farlan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya itu ia acuhkan. Puntung rokok terakhir ia matikan di asbak berbentuk telapak tangan di meja oval dekat Farlan duduk bersantai. Selanjutnya ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kini tidak lagi menyediakan magnet untuk menariknya kembali larut dalam membuat patung. Farlan memberinya istilah _bercinta dengan tanah_ , karena selama ia mengenal Levi, tidak pernah ia melihat sorot mata temannya itu begitu bergairah jika bukan di hadapan olahan tanahnya.

"Sebenarnya kepala seperti apa yang kau inginkan itu? Apa bedanya _sih_ dengan kepala-kepala manusia pada umumnya? Kalau kau butuh model, hei aku rela menjadi model gratisanmu. Apa bentuk kepalaku terlalu lonjong? Perlu kupanggil Isabel? Levi ayolah, berhenti bersikap seolah kau akan membakar galerimu karena hal konyol itu." Farlan mengikuti dari belakang. Secangkir teh hitam di tangannya tidak lepas (kapan lagi bisa menikmati teh hitam kualitas terbaik kalau bukan di _istana_ Ackerman).

Levi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang berbulu halus, tempatnya melepas penat jika sedang ingin rehat sejenak dari kegiatannya. Diluruskannya kaki hingga tidak menyediakan tempat kosong di sofa itu, menghapus harapan Farlan untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Satu lagi benda yang begitu digilai Levi sampai ia tidak ingin berbagi.

"Levi."

"Berhenti mengoceh sesukamu dokter sialan. Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukannya tidak bisa membuat kepala. Hanya saja dunia ini tidak menyediakan apa yang kubutuhkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau butuhkan? Hm? Pacar? Kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Farlan, aku tidak bercanda."

"Dan kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku temanmu, dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pasiennya Isabel karena kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan ke tahap depresi."

Levi mencelos kemudian memejamkan mata, disandarkannya kepala hingga terbenam di pinggiran sofa. Bulunya halus namun tidak menggelitik, hanya menyediakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. "Aku ingin bentuk kepala yang sempurna, yang ketika kugunakan telapak tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, aku merasakan bahwa ia untukku, dan tempatnya adalah dalam genggamanku. Aku ingin bentuk wajah yang sempurna, dengan guratan halus dan murni, menunjukkan beragam ekspresi natural tanpa kebohongan di sana. Aku ingin saat aku menatap matanya, ia balas menatapku, kubutuhkan sepasang lensa mata yang bisa menarik duniaku ke dalamnya, tidak membuatku jenuh, dan akan terus menatapnya sampai aku lupa waktu. aku butuh wajah, saat ibu jariku menyentuh pipinya, maka ia akan merona, bibirnya akan bergetar rikuh dan malu-malu sampai bisa kutenangkan dengan merapatkan bibirku di sana. Farlan, kau jelas bukan orang itu, bukan Isabel karena pasti kau membunuhku, dan jelas saja bukan raja tua bangka itu. Dan jika setelah ini kau masih bertanya, akan kulaporkan kau pada kerajaan agar klinikmu ditutup. Belum pernah kutemui dokter selambat kau dalam menganalisa."

Farlan hanya tertawa setelah beberapa menit bungkam dalam ketercengangannya. Sederhana saja, Levi sedang jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang abstrak, dan untuk merealisasikannya, ia butuh objek yang tepat.

Masih tertawa, Farlan menggeret kursi kayu dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari Levi agar ia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu. "Masalahnya yang psikiater itu Isabel, aku hanya dokter umum _bung_. Dan hei… kurasa masalahmu tidak begitu rumit. Jika dipikir, umurmu memang sudah sangat matang. Kau kaya dan tampan, yah walau sangat menyebalkan tapi tetap saja kau keren."

Kelopak mata yang selalu terbuka malas-malasan itu kembali menunjukkan manik gelapnya, sorot tajam luruh mengarah pada Farlan seakan menghunus tepat ke jantung.

"Jangan marah dulu, maksudku adalah, sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping. Itu yang kau butuhkan. Bukan hanya sekedar kepala saja Levi, kau butuh seluruh tubuhnya."

Levi terdiam, ditatapnya Farlan cukup lama, memikirkan kesimpulan konyol temannya itu, dan terakhir ia justru membenarkannya.

"Lagipula, sudah berapa bulan sejak kau mulai menghancurkan patung-patungmu yang bahkan belum sempat kau poles. Lama-lama kau bisa benar-benar depresi, Levi. Eh, kapan terakhir kau membuat patung sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Nah aku tahu bahwa kau tidak peduli. Patahan patungmu yang kau hancurkan itu bahkan bisa membeli ternak jika dilelang. Kau justru membuangnya begitu saja tanpa peduli itu adalah benda berharga yang tercipta dari sang raja seni."

Levi kembali memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan manik hitam kelabu yang sedang mencari magnet untuk menariknya ke dunia lain. "Tidak ada yang sempurna Farlan. Tidak akan pernah ada yang sempurna. Kau bisa mengucapkan itu jika tanganku ini telah berhasil membuat patung utuh."

"Dan kapan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti. Farlan hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang ia kira sudah tertidur. Nyatanya Levi hanya memejamkan matanya. Kembali mengingat hal aneh yang sering mampir dan mnjadi bunga tidurnya.

Sebuah pematang yang luas, tercium aroma rumput segar yang masih lembab karena embun. Disekelilingnya ada kabut tipis, dan atmosfer cukup dingin. Langit belum pernah seterang itu dalam penglihatan Levi, dan perlahan namun sangat pasti dari kejauhan ada sosok yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil merentangkan tangan. Seolah menikmati apa yang disediakan alam untuknya. Yang Levi tahu adalah, sosok itu… seorang pemuda sedang menanti di suatu tempat.

Menanti untuk dijemput.

.

.

.

Ada setumpuk kanvas berada di sudut kamarnya, masih putih, belum ada bercak-bercak warna hasil sapuan kuas miliknya yang juga tergeletak sedikit berantakan di sana. Eren memandangi benda-benda itu dari tempat tidur di mana ia sedang merebahkan tubuh lelahnya seusai membantu ibunya di dapur bersama Mikasa. Benda-benda itu ditutupinya dengan baik, memakai sehelai kain, lalu meletakkan buku-buku di atasnya. Menyembuyikannya dari sang ibu.

' _Melukis tidak akan merubah nasibmu.'_

Baiklah, untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat Mikasa bergema di dalam pikiran. Menyebalkan sebenarnya, tapi itu kenyataan. Eren sangat suka melukis sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum ia mampu mengingat kapan pertama kali jemarinya menari indah di atas kanvas, berduet dengan kuas. Tapi sampai sekarang memang dirinya tetap sama. Seniman terkenal masih menjadi tujuan hidup utama, cita-citanya.

Sekalipun sang ibu dan Mikasa berulang-ulang menentang, ia tetap merasa tertantang. Bagaimana ketika imajinasinya tervisualisasi melalui campuran warna-warna dari cat minyak. Bagaimana ketika warna-warna itu mengotori kanvas pucat dan menjadikan benda itu lebih hidup dan terlihat mempesona. Bagaimana ketika hasil karyanya—

—masih belum menerima sebuah pengakuan, sekalipun dari orang-orang di dekatnya.

Padahal dalam hati Eren tahu, dan ia mengakui dirinya sendiri. Dia pelukis yang tidak buruk, atau malah bisa dikatakan seniman muda yang hebat. Ia mewarisi bakat lukis dari sang ayah. Sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajah sang ayah sebenarnya.

Dan satu lagi hal yang menggodanya menjadi seorang seniman professional. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya inspirasi—atau idola, atau apapun yang membuat seseorang menggebu-gebu melakukan sesuatu. Eren punya satu. Satu idola, satu inspirasi. Satu sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat wujudnya, tapi Eren tahu benar tentang dirinya.

Dan orang itu bukan ayahnya.

Tapi berprofesi sama, seniman.

Bagaimana Eren tahu sosok yang dikaguminya juga seorang seniman?

Tentu saja. Jejeran patung-patung 'tak sempurna' di sebuah nakas kecil di dekat jendela kamar adalah buktinya. Tepat disebelah lokasi persembunyian kanvas miliknya. Mengapa patung-patung itu tak sempurna? Ada yang tanpa kepala, hanya potongan tangan saja, juga terdapat patung yang menampakkan sebuah dada bidang tanpa ada apapun melekat di sana. Tapi Eren, dengan segenap hati, mengagumi dan memuja itu semua. Termasuk sosok yang membuatnya nun jauh di sana entah siapa.

"Eren?"

Bola mata Eren melebar. Satu panggilan membuatnya hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Kepingan zamrud miliknya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dan mendapati kepala Mikasa menyembul dari sana.

"Tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Eren bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kakinya menapak lantai dan melangkah mendekati pintu, lalu membukanya lebih lebar.

"Sudah kuhitung. Sepuluh kali ketukan dan tidak ada jawaban darimu."

"Ah—maaf, Mikasa."

"Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawaban.

"Kita harus mencari kayu bakar."

Mikasa menarik lengan Eren begitu saja, membawanya keluar dari kamar. Tapi belum sampai lima langkah mereka menjauh dari sana, Eren menghentikan langkah terburu-burunya dan menarik pergelangan tangan dari genggaman Mikasa.

"Tunggu, Mikasa."

"Ada apa?"

Eren berbalik. Pemuda itu hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya sebelum Mikasa lagi-lagi meraih lengannya.

"Kau—jangan bilang kau ingin melukis—"

Eren maju selangkah, lalu telapak tangan kanannya mendorong tengkuk Mikasa hingga wajah keduanya mendekat dan membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangan lain yang bebas.

"Pelankan suaramu, Mikasa. Ibuku bisa mendengarnya. Kau ingin semua lukisanku dibakar?"

Mikasa memaksa melepas bekapan Eren lalu mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

"Itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada kau membuang uangmu untuk membeli benda-benda bodoh itu dan menghabiskan waktumu untuk membuat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanya."

"Mikasa!"

Eren ingat jika Mikasa adalah perempuan, dan dia juga saudaranya. Satu-satunya yang Eren miliki. Jika tidak, kepalan tangannya sudah akan menghantam paras cantik Mikasa. Eren menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menekan amarah hingga turun jauh dari kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa panas.

"Ambil barang-barangmu, Eren. Aku akan menunggu di depan. Ibumu ada di kamar. Dia tidak akan tahu jika kau berhati-hati membawa benda-benda itu."

Detik itu juga Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih mengatur emosinya, sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar. Mengambil kanvas, kuas dan cat.

Entah apa yang akan dilukisnya hari ini, ketika perasaannya sedang kacau hanya karena Mikasa dan perdebatan diantara mereka tadi.

 _Sekarangpun masih tak berguna, tapi tetaplah berjalan di_ _sana._

 _Yakini saja pilihanmu, dan itu akan menuntunmu menuju dunia baru._

 _Dia atau dirimu sama-sama tidak ada yang tahu._

.

.

.

Dari satu ke dua, dua ke empat, delapan, dan sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Levi menghancurkan mahakaryanya yang dipuja kalangan bangsawan. Semuanya hanya karena alasan sepele. Mereka tak sempurna, mereka tak berkepala, tak berwajah. Dan belakangan Levi merasa bahwa semua patungnya semakin mengerikan. Tidak layak untuk dilihat, terlebih menjadi pajangan yang dihargai dengan nilai tinggi. Setara dengan uang makan penduduk Maria selama belasan tahun.

Farlan yang malam itu ditelpon oleh kepala pelayan di rumah Ackerman langsung buru-buru datang bahkan dengan pakaian yang tidak _matching_. Begitu mendengar bahwa sahabatnya sudah pada tahap mengamuk, ia tidak bisa lagi bersantai dan membalas ucapan Levi dengan kelakarnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Ini sudah sangat serius, dan sekiranya bantuan penuh harus ia berikan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat pudar itu baru berani mendekat saat Levi sudah menghempaskan duduknya ke lantai. Kedua siku ditopang di atas kedua lutut yang menekuk, telapak tangan mengacak rambut yang menjadi salah satu daya pikat sang Ackerman. Terakhir gertakan marah keluar begitu saja entah ditujukan pada siapa. Yang jelas, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Levi hingga pengendalian dirinya yang sekokoh dinding Sina, runtuh begitu saja.

Tepukan pelan diberikan Farlan di bahu kekar sang seniman. Membuatnya berbalik dan menampakkan tatapan gelisah dari mata yang selalu tenang bagai danau tanpa riak.

"Kepala…"

Farlan mengerutkan kening, ini sudah bukan kegelisahan. Levi sudah tampak seperti pasien depresi yang sering dilihatnya di klinik Isabel. "Kepala siapa?"

"Silau."

"Kepalanya silau? Maksudmu botak?"

Baiklah, Farlan betul-betul tidak bermaksud membuat lelucon. Ia hanya berusaha menganalisa apa yang diutarakan Levi di tengah kegelisahannya.

Levi beranjak, menepis genggaman Farlan di bahunya. "Dia ada di benakku. Wujudnya nyata, kepalanya nyata, namun terlalu bercahaya, menusuk mata. Terlalu sulit merefleksikannya." Satu lagi patung berhasil di robohkan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, itu adalah patung dengan ukuran setinggi Farlan. Memang mengerikan karena yang sempurna hanya dari ujung kaki sampai perpotongan leher. Seperti jenasah yang telah terpenggal kepalanya.

Farlan menggumam, sepertinya Levi sedang bermimpi, tepatnya telah bermimpi. Ada yang mengusik pikirannya. Dan itu terus tertanam dan merasuk sampai ke jiwanya. Ditangkapnya kedua bahu sang sahabat saat pemuda tampan itu sudah kembali mengacak rambutnya yang selalu rapi. "Hei tenang _bung_. Tenang…"

Levi mendongak sedikit, menatap kesal pada rekannya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah Farlan. Sosok itu menyiksaku. Ingin sekali kurefleksikan ia dalam bentuk nyata. Ingin sekali kubuat patungnya, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Farlan… kepalaku akan pecah."

 _Tidak jauh-jauh dari kepala, itu permasalahanmu Levi_ _pikir Farlan.

"Aku mengerti, hei… tenang dulu, kau sudah bukan dirimu. Tidak pernah kulihat kau sekacau ini. hei, tenanglah. Ayo duduk dulu."

Sedikit berhasil, Farlan bisa melihat pola nafas Levi tidak secepat tadi. Perlahan ia menuntun temannya duduk di sofa, memberi kode pada Gunter untuk menyediakan teh hitam yang tidak terlalu pekat (dengan tambahan kayu manis kalau bisa, karena aromanya bisa menenangkan Levi).

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku, apa sosok itu mengusikmu? Menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, sampai terdengar hembusan nafas lelah dari Levi dan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri memunggungiku. Dia sulit sekali kugapai."

Farlan sempat berdecak kesal, tentu saja seperti itu. Mana ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan mimpinya. Terkadang orang sejenius Levi bisa terlihat tolol juga.

"Perlu kupanggilkan Isabel?"

Sebuah tatapan sinis langsung menyambut Farlan saat Levi berbalik padanya. "Oh, dan kau sudah yakin bahwa aku gila?"

"Hei, jangan tersinggung dulu. Maksudku, Isabel punya persediaan obat penenang dosis rendah. Lagipula Isabel adalah orang yang tepat jika kau ingin berkonsultasi."

Levi mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar, dihempaskannya punggung lelah itu di sandaran sofa, menatap langit-langit yang memiliki ukiran rumit nan megah. "Aku hanya butuh anak itu Farlan."

Kedua alis terpaut, menggambarkan kebingungan yang melebihi rata-rata. Farlan terbatuk sebelum berani bertanya, "Anak? Errr kau punya anak? Sejak kapan? Dari siapa?"

Kali ini Levi hampir melupakan kegelisahannya akan sosok itu. Tanggapan Farlan kali ini cukup sukses membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. ia bangkit, berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan galeri seninya dengan ruang utama rumahnya. Berpapasan dengan Gunter yang membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hitam hangat.

"Gunter, antar Farlan sampai ke pintu depan, atau jika dia mau menginap, siapkan kamar tamu. Dan tolong bereskan semua patahan patung itu. Jika Hannes datang, katakan padanya aku sudah tidak membuat patung kecil untuk anaknya. Berikan saja patahan patung itu jika ia mau." Dan Levi pun menghilang di balik pintu pemisah itu.

Di sana, Farlan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah merasa bodoh jika bukan di hadapan Levi. Sepanjang karirnya, dia cukup sukses sebagai dokter umum. Levi saja yang begitu sulit dianalisa. Dia seperti alien dan kebutuhannya berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Lihat saja contohnya, dia butuh kepala, dia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang mengusik pikirannya. Terakhir, dia ingin anak.

Oke, sepertinya dia harus berkonsultasi sendiri dengan Isabel. Sebelum bertambah parah, Levi harus segera ditolong.

.

.

.

Eren selalu memilih giliran pertama untuk mencari kayu bakar dan meminta Mikasa menunggu di bawah pohon di tepi sebuah hutan, tempat biasanya ia melukis sambil menunggu Mikasa yang mencari kayu setelah dirinya. Alasannya bisa dibilang egois—sedikit. Ia akan mencari kayu bakar sebanyak mungkin di dekat tempat mereka menunggu. Dengan begitu, Mikasa harus mencari sisanya lebih jauh dan tentu saja lebih lama.

Dan Eren akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan imajinasinya.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu apakah Mikasa memang membiarkannya mengambil giliran pertama untuk mencari kayu bakar, atau memang gadis yang selalu menyampirkan syal merah pemberiannya itu benar-benar tidak tahu kelicikan—tidak, Eren lebih suka menyebutnya 'ide brilian seorang seniman' miliknya. Toh, bagi Eren, Mikasa adalah gadis kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pemuda lain di desa yang selalu berusaha merampas uangnya, atau sekedar menginjak-injak lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Bahkan Mikasa pernah membuat hidung salah seorang dari mereka berdarah hebat akibat satu hantaman keras.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulukis sekarang? Wanita? Siapa? Mikasa? Ibu? Tidak, tidak."

Eren menggeleng beberapa kali. Baiklah, sudah lima menit sejak Mikasa pergi dari tempat itu dan Eren masih belum menemukan apa yang akan dilukisnya. Pohon? Sudah biasa. Gunung? Ia tidak menemukannya di Shiganshina. Binatang? Hanya ada kuda, yang lain tidak masuk dalam selera. Manusia? Sekian banyak lukisan dan ia sudah cukup bosan dengan objek tersebut. Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia gusar tak menemukan objek yang menggugah imajinasinya. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya meletakkan kanvas tepat di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan kuas, memutar-mutar benda itu.

"Sesekali aku hanya ingin mewarnai saja, bukan melukis. Bagaimana rasanya mewarnai? Apakah seperti membuat kehidupan seseorang yang membosankan menjadi lebih menyenangkan?"

Eren melempar pandangan jauh ke depan. Lalu sesaat kemudian, senyum sinis tersungging dari bibir. Senyum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau seperti itu, hidupkulah yang membutuhkan warna."

Eren mendesah pelan. Ada kalanya, atau bahkan sering ia merasa bosan. Eren ingin pergi ke dunia luar sana, jauh meninggalkan Shiganshina. Ia ingin bertemu banyak orang, ia juga ingin menemukan pengalaman. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan bernama masa depan. Akan jadi apakah dirinya? Seperti apakah hidupnya? Tidak sekarang, tapi di masa yang akan datang. Apakah ia akan bahagia? Atau bahkan makin sengsara? Siapa yang akan jadi pendampingnya? Siapa yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?

Tanpa sadar, genggaman Eren pada kuasnya mengerat. Ada sekilas bayangan masa depan melintas di pikirannya. Eren meraih kanvas, lalu membuka beberapa botol cat minyak, menuangkannya di palet dan meletakkannya di samping bebatuan kecil di dekatnya. Tangan kanan Eren memulai dansanya dengan sang kuas yang berlumuran warna, menari di atas permukaan pucat dengan sedikit debu di beberapa bagian. Goresan cat mulai meresap, hampir semuanya didominasi warna gelap. Eren mulai tenggelam. Sesekali lengkungan bibirnya terlihat. Senyuman samar menghiasi wajahnya ketika hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya. Eren tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menghentikan gerakan kuasnya.

"Eren?"

Rambut Eren bergerak pelan ketika menoleh ke samping.

"Hannes?"

Matanya berbinar-binar mendapati seorang pria paruh baya, dengan rambut pirang dan jambang yang sedikit tak rapi, baru saja turun dari sebuah kereta kuda dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pria yang dipanggil Hannes itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil melempar tawa untuk Eren.

"Rindu padaku, Eren?"

Eren meletakkan benda-benda di tangannya di atas tanah begitu saja. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dan menghambur ke arah Hannes, membalas pelukan sosok pria di depannya lebih erat, seakan sudah lama mereka tak berjumpa. Tapi memang begitulah adanya.

"Hannes, kapan kau pulang? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau tidak membawa sesuatu untukku?"

Eren berkata panjang lebar, seakan tak mau diberi jeda barang sejenak. Hannes hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pemuda yang kini mendongak menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan rindu sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Pertanyaanmu harus kau simpan dulu sampai di rumah, Eren."

Eksprsesi Eren berbeda, dari ceria segera berubah menjadi kecewa. Hannes yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum, lalu mengangkat tangan hingga jemarinya mengusuk pelan helaian rambut kayu manis milik Eren.

"Kau beruntung sekali bocah. Aku menemukanmu saat perjalanan pulang. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang tentang segala hal di dalam keretaku?"

Hannes merangkul pundak Eren, hendak menariknya menuju kereta. Tapi belum sampai tiga langkah, mata pria itu menatap ke arah pohon tempat Eren terduduk sebelumnya. Ia sadar ada beberapa barang Eren tertinggal di sana. Eren ikut menengok ke belakang.

"Astaga, lukisanku!"

Pekikan Eren disusul dengan derap langkahnya menjauhi Hannes. Eren memunguti kanvas, palet, cat serta kuas kesayangannya, menaruhnya di dalam dekapan dengan sedikit kerepotan. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Hannes. Melihat sang pemuda terlihat sibuk dengan benda-benda di tangannya, Hannes mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil kanvas serta kuas dari tangan Eren.

"Rupanya kau masih suka melukis, ya?"

Eren mengangguk sambil berjalan mengekor Hannes menuju kereta. Hannes masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul Eren. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan tali pengikatnya, sang kuda mulai berjalan pelan, membawa kereta berisi Eren dan Hannes menjauh dari sana.

"Coba perlihatkan lukisanmu padaku, Eren."

Iris zamrud Eren berkilau tiba-tiba. Dengan semangat ia mengambil kanvas yang menjadi media imajinasinya dan menunjukkannya pada Hannes. Sang pria sempat terkejut sebentar melihat hasil karya Eren.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbakat, bocah. Darah seniman ayahmu benar-benar diwariskan padamu, Eren. Ini luar biasa—"

Dan dahi Hannes berkerut samar. Matanya menyipit kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau menggambar dirimu Eren? Hanya bagian belakang tubuhmu yang kau lukis tapi aku tahu benar itu kau. Tapi—siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu?"

Pandangan Eren mengikuti jari telunjuk kiri Hannes yang mengarah pada satu sosok di lukisannya.

"Dia? Entahlah—mungkin ayahku?"

Hannes tertawa keras.

"Hei, bocah. Aku tahu bagaimana sosok ayahmu. Dia tidak sependek ini. Rambutnya juga panjang dan berwarna coklat seperti rambutmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tua bukan berarti lupa segalanya, bocah. Aku ini sahabat terdekat ayahmu."

Eren kembali memandang lukisannya. Kelopak matanya menyipit. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya—siapa dia? Siapa yang ada bersamanya? Mengapa sosok itu ada di sana? Mengapa harus di sampingnya? Mengapa memandang langit malam yang sama? Mengapa—

"Hannes, berhenti sebentar!"

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang di sini."

Hannes mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Lukisanmu sudah sempurna, Eren. Apalgi yang kurang?"

"Bukan itu."

Eren membelalakkan mata tiba-tiba, lalu dia memutar kepalanya seratus delapan puluh derajat, mengarah ke belakang,

"Mikasa!"

"Mikasa?"

"Hannes! Mikasa—dia masih tertinggal di hutan! Cepat kembali!"

.

Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren, menaruh nampan di atas meja, lalu menghidangkan secangkir teh berwarna hijau pekat di depan Hannes yang duduk di bangku sambil mengobrol santai bersama putranya. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap wajah Eren yang terlihat bahagia ketika bercengkrama bersama sahabat suaminya.

"Carla, anakmu benar-benar gila, kau tahu."

Ibu Eren ikut duduk di sana, tepat di samping Mikasa yang juga ikut dalam perbincangan tersebut, meskipun gadis itu hanya diam sepanjang waktu dan memilih mendengarkan pembicaraan saja tanpa berkomentar maupun melempar sanggahan.

"Eren? Bagaimana bisa, Hannes?"

"Dia pergi bersamaku menaiki kereta kuda untuk pulang. Dan dengan santainya, ia hampir melupakan—ah tidak, Eren benar-benar melupakan Mikasa. Dan kami hampir meninggalkannya di hutan sendirian."

Hannes tertawa terbahak-bahak usai bercerita, tanpa menutup mulutnya yang melebar. Eren hanya tertunduk malu, tak berani menatap gadis di seberang mejanya yang tengah melempar tatapan dingin untuk Eren. Dan sang ibu juga menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan, antara setengah tidak percaya, tapi juga ingin ikut tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, Eren."

Hannes lagi-lagi tertawa keras. Lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Hannes!"

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, Eren."

Hannes menepuk pelan bahu Eren beberapa kali sembari memegang perut karena sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Setelahnya Hannes mengambil cangkir di depannya, lalu menyeruput cairan berwarna hijau pekat dari sana.

"Oh, ya. Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu Eren."

Hannes merogoh saku jaket usang miliknya, berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Eren mendekat pada Hannes, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Hannes, terlihat bersemangat dengan benda yang akan diberikan Hannes untuknya. Dan tak lama, Hannes menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk emblem berbahan tanah liat dengan ukiran sepasang sayap di sana. Eren memegangnya. Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk langsung mengaguminya.

"Hannes, apakah ini dari seniman yang sama seperti sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Eren tersenyum girang lalu mengangkat cinderamata miliknya. Bola matanya membulat ketika ia meraba ukirannya. Permukaan kasar itu dengan segera bersinggungan dengan ujung syarafnya dan menciptakan satu perasaan suka yang luar biasa.

"Apakah patahan yang ini bagian dari baju sebuah patung Hannes?"

"Kukira begitu, Eren."

"Ini benar-benar sempurna. "

Begitulah gumaman Eren, tanda kekagumannya pada ciptaan dan pembuatnya. Selagi pemuda itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya menyentuh sang emblem, Hannes menatap sang ibu pemuda dengan wajah sedikit tidak biasa. Hannes sedikit bersungguh-sunguh.

"Carla."

Ibu Eren mendongak, membalas panggilan Hannes dengan tatapan. Carla melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil menunggu kalimat Hannes selanjutnya.

"Eren—dia benar-benar jenius. Dia harus ikut kemampuannya akan berguna di Rose, atau bahkan Sina. Karyanya luar biasa dan pasti sangat berharga jika kita jual di sana."

"Apa maksudmu, Hannes?"

"Dia mewarisi darah seni Grisha. Eren pelukis yang hebat. Tadi ia melukis sebuah lukisan yang benar-benar luar biasa—"

 _Brak_.

Carla menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri. Eren terbelalak, begitu juga Mikasa. Hannes tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata Carla beralih menatap Eren dengan nanar. Amarah jelas tersirat di mata sang ibu, dan hal itu membuat Eren menciut. Tangannya mengepal, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Eren tidak bisa menatap ibunya.

"Eren? Kau—melukis lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Semua diam. Bahkan Hannes masih tidak bisa membuka kalimat untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah ketegangan.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu menyuruhmu untuk berhenti?"

Mikasa dengan ekspresi ketakutannya memberanikan diri memegang lengan Carla, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu agar emosinya sedikit terkendali. Tapi sayang sekali, hal itu sia-sia. Carla menampik tangan Mikasa, tidak kasar, tapi cukup membuat Mikasa tidak berani mencoba lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Carla?"

"Mengapa harus melukis, Eren?"

Nada bicara Carla melemah, tapi tidak ada amarah yang berkurang sedikitpun. Dan Eren masih tidak berani menjawab.

"Kalau sampai aku tahu kau masih melukis lagi, lebih baik kau tidak usah memanggilku ibu, Eren."

Hannes melangkah mendekati Carla, lalu mengelus pundaknya.

"Carla! Tenang!"

Carla kembali terduduk di bangkunya dengan beberapa lelehan air mata yang berulang kali diusapnya. Wanita itu berusaha keras menahan tangis, tapi sayang matanya tak kuat menampung buliran-buliran air mata hingga akhirnya merembes keluar melewati kelopak mata. Mikasa mendekati Eren, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hannes. Tapi Mikasa menambahkan pandangan tajam dari iris hitamnya untuk Eren.

"Lihatlah ibumu, Eren. Dan kau masih ingin tetap melukis?"

Bisikan Mikasa membuat Eren menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. Pemuda itu bukannya ingin menyerah, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada pertanyaan Mikasa. Eren tidak ingin berhenti, tapi ia juga tidak mau ibunya sakit hati. Eren tahu ibunya tidak suka saat ia melukis. Entah apapun alasannya, sang ibu tetap melarang. Carla sering berkata bahwa Eren boleh melakukan apapun, tapi tidak dengan melukis.

"Ibu."

Carla mendongak, menatap Eren. Hannes dan Mikasa bertindak sama.

"Aku ingin ikut Hannes."

Mikasa sigap meremas bahu Eren, tapi tidak cukup kuat. Tidak sampai membuat Eren mengaduh atau meringis nyeri. Ibunya terkejut, begitu juga Hannes. Eren memberanikan diri menatap mata ibunya. Tangannya terulur ke depan, meraih tangan lain milik Carla dan meremasnya pelan. Keputusan Eren sudah bulat. Kesempatannya di depan mata, dan tak mungkin ia buang dengan sia-sia. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Eren tidak ingin ada yang menentangnya.

"Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin memastikan jika memang aku bisa mengubah nasibku, bisa memutar takdirku. Entah dengan lukisan atau bukan, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin selamanya terpenjara di Maria, apalagi Shiganshina. Aku ingin tahu rasanya berusaha dan meraih cita-cita. Jadi ibu—tolong ijinkan aku."

.

.

.

 _Tak perlu usaha keras karena memang sudah terbalas._

 _Beberapa langkah lagi, dan kau akan bertemu satu bagian yang kau cari._

 _Tunggu sebentar lagi, dan kita akan berjumpa dalam gambaran nyata sebuah imajinasi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC._

.

.

.

Special thanks to : **DarksWings88, Yozorra, Zahra, Kyufit0327, Vodkamix**


	3. Dua

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction. Other pairing would be include.

Pelukis dan Pematung

By: Terre Liat and Eren Fetish

Drama, Shounen Ai, yaoi, hurt and comfort.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Orang lain mengira kau terus berimajinasi_

 _Padahal kau sedang menjemput mimpi_

 _Mengubahnya jadi nyata untuk hidup bahagia_

 _Meskipun kau juga tak tahu untuk sekejap mata atau malah selamanya_

.

.

Mikasa meletakkan satu cangkir susu hangat di atas meja, di depan Eren yang sedang menopang dagu. Kelopak mata Eren berkedip sekali, mengamati kepulan asap minuman yang tidak terlihat menggiurkan seperti biasanya. Tangan Eren hendak meraihnya, tapi urung melihat Mikasa menatapnya dalam. Ah—pandangan penuh tanya itu datang lagi.

"Kau ingin aku meminum susu atau melempar pertanyaan lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya apapun."

Dahi Eren berkerut sampai-sampai kedua alisnya hendak menyatu.

"Kau yang harus memberikan penjelasan, Eren. Aku tidak perlu bertanya."

Baiklah, Eren seharusnya tidak lupa siapa Mikasa. Ia juga tidak lupa masalahnya yang baru saja timbul, atau lebih tepatnya, dirinyalah yang jadi masalah bagi keluarga. Tapi dalam hatinya Eren tidak ingin mengakui. Dia bukannya mencari masalah, apalagi berniat jadi sumbernya. Eren hanya ingin menemukan masa depan melalui bakatnya.

"Aku-akan-tetap-pergi-bersama-Hannes."

Eren menekan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya, seakan-akan meyakinkan Mikasa bahwa dia tak akan mengubah keputusannya, sekalipun esok ketika berangkat akan ada badai yang menghadang, atau kiamat yang akan datang. Tidak. Eren sudah lelah dan bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Kalau mereka menghadang, badai akan ia diterjang, kiamat akan diusir pulang.

"Tapi ibu—"

"Kau yang akan menjaganya, Mikasa. Demi ibu, juga diriku. Aku janji akan tetap mengunjungi kalian. Percayalah."

Mikasa menundukkan kepala, menatap lantai tempat kakinya menginjak. Tangannya mengepal erat, menampakkan buku-buku jari yang menegang. Mikasa menahan emosinya yang tak bisa keluar. Sepertinya gadis itu harus menyerah, mencegah Eren sekarang pasti berakhir dengan sia-sia. Mikasa terlampau hafal. Jika Eren sudah memiliki keinginan dan berbicara seperti tadi, dengan memandang tajam ke arahnya, dengan mata penuh keyakinan, maka pemuda itu pasti akan melakukannya.

"Eren."

Mikasa mendongak, menatap ke arah sosok lain yang baru saja memanggil nama Eren. Kedua pasang mata mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Carla yang bersandar lemah di kusen pintu kamarnya. Mata wanita itu masih sembab. Menangisi keputusan sang anak, itulah jawaban atas keadaannya. Carla menegakkan badan lalu melangkah pelan, mendekati meja di tengah ruangan lalu meraih kursi di samping tempat Eren duduk. Sang ibu duduk, lalu meraih kedua tangan Eren, meremasnya sambil melempar tatapan penuh harap.

"Ibu mohon batalkan niatmu."

Kalimat itu lagi. Kalimat yang memberatkan Eren jika ibunya sendiri yang berucap.

"Tidak, ibu."

Genggaman di tangan pemuda itu semakin mengerat.

"Kau tega meninggalkan ibumu?"

Jika bisa divisualisasikan, satu tusukan belati menyerang jantung Eren.

"Mikasa akan bersama ibu. Dan aku—akan tetap mengunjungi ibu."

Kalimat terucap tanpa berani menatap mata ibunya.

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi jika aku berlutut di hadapanmu?"

Saat itu juga Eren melepas genggaman di tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Iris zamrudnya berkilat tajam, menunduk menatap sang ibu yang baru saja terkejut karena pemuda itu berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kumohon hentikan, ibu. Apa ibu tega mengurungku selamanya di sini tanpa melakukan hal lain yang lebih baik?Ibu tidak ingin aku memperjuangkan masa depan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Carla. Lalu ketiganya diam, tanpa ada yang menengahi apalagi ikut terpancing emosi. Hanya saja Carla menangis tanpa suara, sambil berkali-kali mengusap pipi yang dialiri air mata. Eren tak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya. Bahkan Mikasa pun hanya terperangah, tidak pernah menyangka jika saudara angkatnya bisa berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu pada Carla.

Eren kembali duduk. Dadanya naik turun. Ia memegang kepala dengan satu tangannya, sedang yang lain menyangga dagu di atas meja. Eren sedang mendinginkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang emosi yang baru saja menguasai pikirannya. Pemuda itu menyesal dan bertanya-tanya, setan apa yang baru saja merasuki dirinya hingga tega marah besar dan berkata kasar pada ibunya.

"Eren."

Telapak tangan Carla berada dipundak Eren, menekannya dengan satu tenaga yang tak terlalu besar tetapi cukup membuat Eren terperanjat hingga tubuhnya tersentak pelan. Sang anak mencoba menoleh pada ibunya. Dan dari sana Eren bisa lihat satu jawaban untuk masa depannya.

"Eren, aku tak ingin nasibmu sama seperti ayahmu. Dan jika Grisha masih hidup, kukira dia akan sependapat denganku."

Lengkungan di wajah Carla ditujukan untuk sang anak, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang jauh lebih lebar. Mata Eren beralih pandang untuk Mikasa yang juga di sana.

"Mikasa, aku akan ke Sina. Mimpiku—akan jadi nyata."

.

 _Jalanmu sedikit terlihat, sedang mengintip ingin mendekat_

 _Terus sapukan tintamu di atas kanvas pucat, hingga tak ada sisa tempat_

 _Tapi tetap berhati-hati, salah warna bisa jadi duri di hati_

 _Jika kau tidak ingin mengulang dari awal lagi, pilih warna yang serasi_

.

.

.

Eren tergesa-gesa turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menghampiri jendela. Hannes baru saja turun dari kereta kudanya yang terlihat berat karena terisi barang yang akan dibawanya ke Sina. Eren tersenyum melihatnya. Pemuda itu kembali beranjak menuju ranjang, di mana tas dan beberapa barang miliknya berserakan. Eren memunguti beberapa benda yang dirasa perlu untuk di bawanya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat satu hal. Matanya beralih fokus pada tumpukan kanvas di ujung kamarnya, serta satu lukisan terahir yang dibuatnya. Lukisan di mana ada dirinya dan seseorang entah siapa. Eren merasa harus membawanya juga. Mulai hari ini hidupnya akan berbeda.

"Eren, Hannes sudah datang."

Suara Carla dari luar sempat membuat Eren tersentak, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum sambil memunguti segala keperluannya. Tangan kanan menjinjing tas, dan yang kiri memeluk beberapa kanvas. Dengan kerepotan, satu kaki Eren membuka pintu dari dalam. Baiklah, jika saja ibunya melihat, akan ada serentetan kalimat petuah tentang kesopanan dan berbagai macam hal mengehampiri telinganya. Setelah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan ruangan di mana Hannes dan Mikasa duduk bersebelahan, serta Carla yang hendak menyeruput isi cangkir di tangan, bibir Eren melengkungkan senyuman.

"Aku sudah siap."

Ibunya hampir tersedak saat melihat bawaan Eren. Pandangan Carla tertuju pada lengan kiri Eren, dimana beberapa kanvas tengah dipeluknya erat. Sadar sang ibu tengah mengamatinya, mata Eren terbelalak lalu canggung menyelimuti dirinya. Oh, rupanya dia harus membongkar rahasia sekarang juga.

"Ah—ini?"

Eren melirik kanvas di pelukannya, dan detik berikutnya melempar cengiran khas layaknya bocah yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri permen. Sang ibu yang melihat tingkah Eren hanya sempat menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ternyata selama ini dirinya kurang memperhatikan sang anak. Bahkan ia tak tahu Eren menyimpan kanvas sebanyak itu.

"Oh, Eren—kau benar-benar seperti Grisha. Kau benar-benar anaknya. Bukan begitu Carla?"

Hannes tertawa keras sambil menepuk pundak Carla beberapa kali, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan beberapa kali desahan pelan penuh keputusasaan dari Carla. Eren yang masih berdiri hanya melirik Hannes dan ibunya bergantian, tidak mengerti situasi aneh yang muncul akibat tingkah lakunya. Carla menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum ia berdiri. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Eren dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga mampu menangkup pipi Eren. Detik berikutya, Carla melirik Hannes dari balik bahu.

"Baiklah, Hannes. Kalian bisa berangkat. Dan kurasa, kau harus menjaga Eren baik-baik. Jangan sampai—"

Carla menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil membelai pelan pipi Eren.

"—jangan sampai anakku bernasib sama seperti ayahnya."

.

.

.

 _Terpal_ _putih_ _tergelar_ _tidak begitu lebar,warna yang menyatu dengan hamparan tanah lapang berumput pendek. Hijaunya memanjakan mata, sepanjang kemampuan lapang pandang. Tubuhnya ringan, terbaring di atas terpal putih yang menyambutnya seempuk tumpukan kapas. Nampaknya alam mulai berani mempermainkannya dengan menunjukkan tipu muslihat. Berdecih kesal ia berusaha bangkit, menatap langit yang perlahan menggelap, kemudian kembali menerang karena taburan bintang. Hembusan angin menerpa manja, meniup ujung-ujung rambutnya ke belakang. Di rentangkannya kedua tangan ke samping, mata terpejam, senyum terukir._

 _Ah… ia butuh ini._

 _Merasa cukup puas dengan posisi menikmati, kedua tangan diturunkan, hendak kembali ke… manapun yang merupakan tempat asalnya, namun sebuah gelombang amplitudo rendah di selingi tawa renyah menghentikannya._

" _Sir, bisakah anda diam sebentar. Aku suka posisimu yang tadi. Sebentar lagi akan jadi, tolong jangan banyak bergerak."_

 _Apa, siapa itu? Alien? Hantu?_

 _Ia menatap sekeliling, dan ada sosok aneh duduk di atas batu tunggal yang seingatnya tadi tidak ada. Sosok yang terlihat begitu angkuh sekaligus anggun di waktu yang bersamaan, dengan sebuah kanvas besar menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, menghalangi untuk dipandang utuh._

" _Siapa di sana?"_

 _Hanya cekikikan geli sebelum sosok itu melompat dari batu. Bukannya menghampiri, justru berlari sambil tertawa. "Sampai jumpa Sir!"_

" _Hei nak, tunggu… Siapa namamu?"_

 _Sekelebat kabut menyambut. Sosok itu redup tertelan kabut._

 _Levi mengejar, tapi tetap tak terkejar. Ia berdiri di samping sebuah batu besar. Di atasnya terbaring kanvas dengan lukisan yang masih basah. Di ambilnya lalu diangkat untuk ia pandang._

 _Dan…_

.

.

.

Levi membuka mata, dan pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah langit-langit kamar dengan ukiran tangkai tumbuhan merambat. Duduk di sampingnya, Isabel mengerjapkan mata dengan sebuah _spoit_ jarum suntik di tangan, di dalamnya ada cairan _injeksi_ yang Levi ingat sebagai obat untuknya, begitu kata Isabel.

"Sudah bangun? padahal baru ingin kutambah lagi dosisnya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang _kak?_ Sudah agak mendingan?"

Serbuan itu tidak digubris. Levi berusaha bangkit, dibantu Isabel hingga ia bisa duduk bersandar.

"Hari apa ini? jam berapa sekarang?"

Isabel tertawa kaku, memang sudah beberapa hari ia sengaja membuat Levi _tertidur_ , ia pikir Levi memang sangat butuh itu. Lagi pula sayang sekali kalau Levi sudah bangun sementara belum semua patung-patung bernilai jual tinggi miliknya berhasil diamankan.

"Selasa, dan sekarang sudah petang. Tepatnya sudah 2 hari kau beristirahat total. Terakhir kau hampir memukul Farlan yang menggagalkan usahamu membakar galeri milikmu."

Helaan nafas pendek terdengar, satu tangan terangkat, menutup wajah yang terpekur kelam, Levi tidak mengira bahwa ia sudah sampai pada tahap itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai bermasalah dengan kenyataan yang ia sangka hanya mimpi buruk (di samping mimpi aneh mengenai seorang pemuda yang wajahnya sulit sekali dilihat).

"Di mana Farlan?"

"Kerja, kemarin katanya klinik sedang ramai. Lalu subuh-subuh sekali dia pergi ke salah satu distrik di Rose untuk memberikan vaksin pada anak balita. Katanya di sana rentan penyakit karena berdekatan langsung dengan pembuangan limbah pabrik. Tapi mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini."

Levi hanya mengangguk kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, Isabel jelas mencegat, terlebih infus masih terpasang rapi di tangannya.

"Kau di sini saja dulu _kak,_ nanti kuminta Gunter membawakan makanan."

"Buatkan teh saja. Seperti biasa."

Isabel menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. _Abang_ nya yang satu ini memang pencandu teh hitam kelas berat. "Baiklah, tapi kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Dan jangan berani-berani mencabut infusnya atau aku akan menyuntik pantatmu. Paham?"

Dan sepertinya Isabel yang manis tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama. Pada kenyataannya memang dia tidak suka dibantah. Akhirnya Levi hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Me-reka ulang kembali apa yang mampir sebagai bunga tidurnya belakangan ini.

Hijau.

Sosok pemuda.

Dan kanvas.

.

.

.

"Apakah Sina masih jauh Hannes?"

Eren masih menggerakkan tangannya, menyapukan kuas dengan warna hitam di ruang kosong yang masih tersisa di kanvas. Mereka, Hannes dan Eren, masih berada di perjalanan, Eren ingat, setidaknya ia sudah beberapa hari berada di kereta, dan ia yakin sudah melewati dua dinding. Bukankah mereka seharusnya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan? Tapi sekarang, kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi bersama Hannes masih berjalan.

"Sebentar lagi Eren. Besok pagi sekali. Kita akan sampai di Stohess, tempatku bekerja."

Eren menoleh ke samping, menatap Hannes dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berbinar.

"Aku—aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Hannes hanya menanggapi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, itupun kalau dia mau bertemu dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Aku penggemarnya, Hannes."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, Eren."

"Dan kau yang tidak mau memberitahukannya."

Ada yang menggelitik perut Hannes ketika melihat Eren memasang wajah bocah yang sedang marah karena terlalu banyak digoda. Tapi memang begitu adanya, Eren masih remaja. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa menyinggungnya. Dan Hannes menemukan sebuah kesenangan saat menggoda anak sahabatnya. Eren benar-benar seperti ayahnya, begitu pikir Hannes.

"Eren?"

Pemuda itu bergumam saja menanggapi panggilan Hannes. Fokusnya sudah kembali pada lukisan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Tangan Eren lagi-lagi bergerak harmonis, mengotori kanvas di tangannya dengan warna-warna manis. Sesekali Eren diam sejenak sambil menatap palet yang hampir habis isinya, berpikir warna apa lagi yang harus digunakannya.

"Seberapa banyak hal yang kau ketahui tentang Grisha?"

Lamunan Eren mengenai warna terhenti, berganti dengan kerutan dahi akibat kelopak mata yang menyipit menatap eksistensi lain di samping kirinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Eren kembali menatap ke depan. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ayah seorang pelukis yang hebat. Itu yang selalu ibu katakan padaku. Ah, tapi ibu juga menambahkan bahwa aku tak boleh menjadi pelukis seperti ayah, ibu tidak suka aku melukis dan ia akan marah jika tahu aku mengabaikan kata-katanya. Tapi kurasa, ayah ingin aku meneruskan jejaknya."

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"Tentu saja, Hannes. Aku juga sangat membanggakannya, sampai-sampai aku merasa harus meneruskan bakatnya. Itulah alasan yang membuat lukisanku tetap ada. Selamanya, sampai aku benar-benar mati dan terhapus dari dunia."

Hannes mengembuskan nafas pelan. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Hannes selalu merasa sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya. Eren dan Grisha terlalu sama, hampir semuanya. Keinginannya, kepolosannya, kebodohannya, bahkan cita-citanya. Dan rasa-rasanya, Hannes harus mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia simpan. Sebuah kisah dan mungkin sebuah kenyataan yang sedikit menyakitkan. Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi melihat Eren sekarang, Hannes merasa tidak akan ada yang berubah. Eren akan baik-baik saja.

"Grisha mati karena bakat—atau lebih tepatnya obsesi, Eren."

Kanvas di tangan di lempar Eren dengan pelan ke belakang tubuhnya. Kuas dan palet pun bernasib sama. Kelopak matanya melebar, dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, yang dilemparkan secara cuma-cuma ada pria paruh baya yang masih fokus mengendalikan kuda penarik kereta.

"Apa maksudmu Hannes?"

Hannes masih belum ingin melanjutkan.

"Ayahku meninggal karena sakit, Hannes. Dan mengapa sekarang kau bilang dia mati karena bakatnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Kalimat Eren bernada rendah, sangat rendah sampai-sampai terdengar seperti bisikan. Tapi Hannes masih mampu mendengarnya, cukup jelas.

"Tidak, Eren. Meninggal karena sakit—itu hanya karangan saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berniat membodohiku, Hannes? Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu itu."

Hannes hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa.

"Apa aku mendapat keuntungan dari sebuah kebohongan yang akan aku katakan padamu, Eren? Apa kau akan memberiku uang setelah kuceritakan sesuatu tentang orang tuamu yang jelas-jelas hanya kau anggap sebagai bualan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Eren tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tak melempar penolakan.

"Kau tetap harus mendengarnya, Eren. Agar kau tahu, mengapa selama ini ibumu bersikap seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika akau tidak mau?"

Hannes tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau berani bertaruh denganku?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu, Hannes."

"Satu kalimat kubuka, dan aku yakin dirimu akan terus bertanya-tanya."

Lagi-lagi hening. Eren sepertinya harus menyerah. Eren tidak terlalu percaya pada Hannes begitu saja, tapi dirinya juga ingin tahu semuanya. Mengapa selama ini sang ibu menahan dirinya tetap berada di Shigansina. Mengapa selama ini sang ibu tidak ingin Eren menggapai cita-cita. Mengapa?

"Dulu Grisha seorang pelukis terkenal di Sina."

Hannes membuka suara. Rupanya, ia sudah memulai cerita.

"Tampan, berbakat dan punya segalanya. Dan ibumu, awalnya jatuh cinta pada Grisha juga karena bakat dan lukisannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, semua tak sesuai dengan rencana."

Hannes diam sejenak, terlihat berpikir, dan Eren juga tak berminat menyela. Ia ingin tahu sampai akhir cerita. Sampai mana Hannes akan membuatnya percaya, atau bahkan berbalik mengumpat sang pria jika omongannya tidak benar adanya.

"Grisha menikahi Carla. Dan pada akhirnya, Carla tidak suka melihat ayahmu tetap melukis."

"Mengapa? Mengapa ibu tidak suka?"

Pada akhirnya Eren semakin menunjukkan rasa penasarannya, semakin ingin tahu semua kenyataan yang disembunyikan ibunya. Semuanya, tentang ibu, ayah dan kehidupan mereka.

"Grisha mengabaikan dirinya dan dirimu yang baru saja lahir ke dunia hanya karena lukisan. Awalnya Grisha setuju dan menuruti keinginan Carla, lalu memutuskan berhenti melukis."

"Lalu?"

"Carla mengajak Gisha pergi jauh dari Sina, dari kehidupan lamanya lalu berhijrah ke Maria. Rumahmu di Shigansina adalah saksi kehidupan bahagia keluarga kalian. Bahkan mereka berdua mengadopsi Mikasa agar kau tak kesepian nantinya, agar kau punya saudara."

Mengenai Mikasa yang hanya saudara angkatnya, Eren sudah tahu itu sejak lama. Tentu saja. Rambut mereka tak sama, wajah tak serupa juga sifat yang sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan gadis itu. Eren ingin tahu lebih lagi tentang kehidupan orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu kehidupan kalian karena beberapa kali aku mengunjungi rumahmu di Maria. Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan lama."

Eren meneguk ludahnya. Bukankah cerita Hannes sudah mulai pada konflik puncaknya? Bukankah juga semakin menyebalkan? Eren mulai tidak ngin mendengar kelanjutannya, tapi sayang, hati kecilnya memaksa.

"Grisha merasa ada keterbatasan mememenjarakan dirinya. Ia tak lagi melukis, ia tak lagi mendapat kehidupan layak miliknya. Kehidupan yang jauh berbeda sebelum ia pindah ke Maria."

Hannes berhenti dan menoleh untuk memandang Eren dengan mata penuh keprihatinan sekaligus keraguan.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu kelanjutannya, Eren?"

Rambut kecoklatan Eren bergerak-gerak saat kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"Kuharap semua tidak berubah setelah kau mendengarnya."

Hannes lagi-lagi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mulutnya terbuka, memulai cerita selanjutnya.

"Grisha meninggalkan kalian dan memilih kembali ke Sina."

Mata Eren terbelalak.

"Tidak, Hannes! Kau berbohong!"

Eren menyela begitu saja. Ia tak percaya tetang ayahnya yang tega meninggalkan ibu dan dirinya hanya karena ingin hidup bahagia. Pandangannya berkabut amarah. Matanya melebar nanar menatap Hannes sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Dia benar-benar kembali ke Sina, ingin merebut kembali kebebasannya, ingin meneruskan bakat melukisnya, dan tentu saja ingin menggenggam kembali kebanggaan dan kehidupan layak yang dulu pernah menyelimuti dirinya. Sayangnya dia mati begitu saja."

"TIdak, Hannes!"

Tangan Eren mulai mencengkram kerah Hannes dan membuat pria itu menarik pelan tali kekang kudanya hingga kereta kuda mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Kau hanya mengarang cerita, bukan?"

"Ayahmu mati karena dibunuh beberapa orang asing yang ditemuinya di jalan. Mereka mengira Grisha masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kaya dan bergelimang harta. Grisha sempat membawa beberapa lukisannya dan mereka mengambil semua itu sebelum dibunuh."

Eren tidak terima begitu saja, masih tidak percaya. Bahkan cengkeraman tangannya di kerah baju Hannes semakin mengerat.

"Ayahku meninggal karena sakit Hannes, sakit! Kau tahu benar soal itu dan sekarang kau berani membohongiku?"

"Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan saat itu, Eren. Tahu apa dirimu?"

"Tidak! Kau yang tidak tahu apapun tentang ayahku."

Hannes terpaksa mendorong Eren dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Eren.

"Aku tahu benar Eren. Aku—"

Hannes mengusap wajahnya pelan dengan mendesah pelan.

"—yang menemukan jasadnya saat Carla memintaku menyusul Grisha."

Dan detik berikutnya tubuh Eren melemas, jatuh dengan punggung bersandar di salah satu sisi kereta. Kelopak matanya melebar, setengah tidak percaya, setengahnya ingin lupa apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Karena itulah Carla selalu melarangmu untuk melukis. Carla takut kau bernasib sama seperti Grisha. Ia tidak ingin kau jatuh di lubang yang sama."

Kalimat Hannes tedengar bergaung di telinganya. Rasanya hanya beberapa kata saja yang mampu di dengar Eren. Ada perasaan aneh merayap di tubuhnya, lalu menusuk dadanya dan terasa ingin memecahkan kepalanya. Mengapa dirinya tega menyakiti ibunya dengan tetap melakukan hal-hal yang dulu membuat ayahnya mati sia-sia? Mengapa ia jadi anak yang tidak bisa membuat ibunya bahagia? Mengapa ia tak tahu jika semua itu menyakiti ibunya? Bahkan sebaliknya, Eren membuat sang ibu mengingat tentang hal-hal menyedihkan. Mengapa ia membuat benda-benda tak berguna yang membuat sang ayah meninggalkan keluarganya? Meninggalkan ibunya, juga dirinya.

"Lalu mengapa aku harus berada di sini sekarang?"

Eren bergumam. Sangat lirih, sampai-sampai Hannes tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi pria itu sedikit khawatir melihat Eren menundukkan wajah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Hannes menepuk pundak Eren perlahan.

"Eren?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Eren. Pemuda itu melirik ke samping, tepat ke arah lukisan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya. Eren mengambilnya. Lukisan itu sempat berada di kedua tangannya selama beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya di lempar keluar jendela, disusul dengan palet dan kanvas yang dibuang begitu saja.

"Eren!? Mengapa kau membuangnya?"

"Aku ingin pulang, Hannes."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Eren membuat Hannes tersentak.

"Tidak bisa, bocah. Kita sudah hampir sampai di Sina. Dan hei, kau bilang ingin tahu tentang masa depanmu. Kau juga ingin menjadi pelukis handal. Bukankah kau ingin mengubah takdirmu, Eren?"

Kepala pemuda itu mendongak, memandang Hannes dengan wajah penuh peluh dan air mata yang menjadi satu. Eren terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata yang berbinar itu kini berkabut tanpa cahaya. Dan beberapa kalimat terakhir Eren membuat Hannes merasa bersalah karena telah bercerita tentang hal yang ternyata bisa membuat seseorang hilang harapan dan dilanda keputusasaan.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi membuat lukisan. Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang menjauhkanku dari kebahagiaan, yang membuat ayahku melakukan hal bodoh dan membuat nyawanya terbuang sia-sia, yang membuat ibuku dan diriku menderita. AKu ingin kembali ke Shigansina."

Eren membuang mukanya, tak lagi menatap Hannes yang kini mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Tapi kaimat Hannes berikutnya membuat mata Eren kembali melebar

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Kau—kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

.

Stok teh hitam di rumahnya habis. dan itu adalah kabar terburuk yang membuat Gunter merinding selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tumben sekali Hannes yang bertugas membawakan pasokan teh hitam dari perusahaan Ravees sedikit terlambat. Meminta terlalu banyak juga berisiko, Levi tidak suka aroma teh hitam yang sudah tinggal terlalu lama di gudang penyimpanan makanan. Jadi Hannes hanya akan datang beberapa minggu sekali dengan stock teh hitam yang sekiranya pas sampai ia datang lagi di minggu berikutnya.

"Air putih. Yang hangat. Dan bawa ke _bengkel_."

Itu adalah titah paling bijaksana yang tidak terpikir oleh Gunter, dikiranya ia akan diperintah untuk pergi langsung ke perusahaan Ravees mengambil teh hitam. Belakangan ini majikannya sedang dalam keadaan sangat sulit ditebak. Biasanya memang sudah sulit, tapi kali ini lebih sulit. Bisa jadi itu adalah pengaruh obat penenang dari Isabel. Gunter memuja gadis itu dalam hati karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Derik perpaduan satu set cangkir keramik dengan nampan besi yang dibawa Gunter terdengar jelas saat ia mulai memasuki ruangan yang disebut Levi sebagai _bengkel_. Berdoa mati-matian agar mood majikannya tidak berubah secepat itu hingga memungkinkan keramik mahal tadi bernasib sama dengan patung-patung yang sudah dihancurkan Levi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi. Dan jika bisa, hubungi Hannes untuk segera membawa teh hitamnya."

Gunter menjawab hormat dengan tangan kanan menapak di dada kiri seraya membungkuk, "Segera _Sir_ Levi!"

Sepeninggal Gunter, ruangan itu kembali hening. Hanya ada Levi dan beberapa patungnya yang tersisa. Duduk di depan sebuah wadah yang berisi tanah kelabu yang siap untuk dibentuk.

Cincin dilepas. Diselipkan ke dalam saku kemeja Aprikotnya. Lengan baju digulung hingga siku, celemek sudah terpasang sejak tadi.

Levi…

Bersiap untuk membuat patung?

Ada gejolak yang menyerupai sengatan listrik saat telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan tanah lembab dan bertekstur lembek. Tekstur sempurna yang cukup dirindukan Levi. Hanya menyentuh untuk di menit pertama. Meraba di menit selanjutnya, dan mencengkram di menit terakhir.

Tidak.

Levi tidak sedang marah. Ia memindahkan tanah dari wadah tadi ke meja putar yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Dari jumlahnya, sepertinya Levi hanya akan membuat patung berukuran kecil. Kakinya mulai bergerak, memutar meja yang kini setinggi perutnya setelah ia duduk di kursi kebanggannya. Memejamkan mata, tangan Levi bergerak teratur, sangat lihai seolah ia memang sedang membelai. Nafas menderu, jantung seperti tengah memeras darah hingga ke sekujur tubuh. Pangkal tenggorok mulai tergelitik, mulut terbuka, wajah menengadah hingga suara aneh keluar sendiri menyambar anak lidahnya.

 _Ah…_

Mirip desahan nikmat saat tangan semakin liat membelit. Ini kali pertama Levi tampak tidak tenang dalam membuat patung. Ini terlihat seperti… sangat sulit dijelaskan.

Detik berganti menit, dalam sekejap tanah tak berbentuk tadi mulai memperlihatkan wujud.

Bundar?

Ah tidak, nampaknya sedikit oval. Ada penyangga di bawahnya. Seperti sesuatu yang mendongak ke atas, berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

Tunggu…

.

"HEI LEVI ACKERMAN! KAU MEMBUAT KEPALA?!"

Meja berhenti berputar karena kakinya berhenti menggerakkan. Tangan menyangga objek yang kini sudah berwujud di depannya. Menunggu untuk di selesaikan sebenarnya. Kegiatannya _bercinta dengan tanah_ terusik bahkan sebelum Levi mendekati klimaks.

"Sudah sembuh _bung?_ " pria berusia 30 tahunan mendekat setelah meletakkan barang bawaan seenaknya di lantai. Terlampau santai, ia geret kursi plastik hingga bisa duduk di sebelah sang maestro. "Kepala siapa ini Levi? Anak itu? Jadi seperti apa wajahnya? Aku penasaran. Sudah ada bayangan?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil satu set peralatan mengukirnya dan melatakkanya di atas pangkuan Farlan tanpa izin. Si pemilik paha juga tidak keberatan.

"Apa Isabel tahu kalau kau pedofil?"

Masih tidak menggubris, ia mulai menambahkan tanah untuk sesuatu yang penting di puncak calon patung barunya. Rambut, tentu saja. Farlan diam dalam proses pembuatan rambut yang menurutnya terlalu lihai untuk orang yang satu kalipun belum pernah membuat kepala.

Diam-diam Levi takjub. Ada juga yang bisa membuat Farlan berhenti mengoceh. Ia memang pernah dengar sendiri pengakuan Farlan bahwa hal terseksi dari dirinya, Levi, adalah saat serius membuat patung. Dan sebutan _bercinta dengan tanah_ itu tidak main-main.

"Apa rambutnya tidak sedikit berantakan Levi? Atau memang sengaja begitu?"

Levi menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua alat yang tadinya di tangan kini diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja, kemudian termenung.

"Eh… eh kenapa? Jangan tersinggung. Rambutnya keren _kok_ , aku hanya_"

"Sudah selesai."

"Eh?"

"Bayanganku tentang _nya_ hanya sampai di sini."

Alhasil, Farlan hanya bisa menganga menatap Levi kebingungan. "Mana wajahnya?"

"Belum terlihat."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena belum terlihat."

Farlan hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya tanda paham. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk seraya menyingkirkan peralatan Levi dari pangkuannya. Iapun berdiri dan merenggangkan otot lehernya. Perjalanan dari Rose ke Sina memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja itu sangat melelahkan.

"Setidaknya ini kemajuan. Ada untungnya kau dibuat tertidur selama beberapa hari. Kau memang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, melenyapkan stres pikiranmu dan_" Farlan berhenti mengoceh, ia memperhatikan Levi yang memutar sedikit mejanya. "Sebentar, coba dibuat menghadap belakang."

Kening berkerut menatap sang sahabat, tapi Levi tetap mengiyakan permintaannya. "Kenapa memangnya, kau seperti melihat setan saja."

Farlan mengabaikan balasan Levi yang menurutnya terlalu lembut, bukan Levi sekali sebenarnya. Tapi ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Rasanya familiar."

Kening semakin berkerut, diraihnya kain handuk untuk membersihkan tangan seadanya sebelum menggeser meja putarnya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Menghindari kemungkinan Farlan menyenggolnya.

"AHA! AKU INGAT!"

Belum sempat Levi bertanya, Farlan sudah berlari ke tempat barang-barangnya menumpuk. Membuka bungkusan kain berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang bentuknya koyak dan membawanya pada Levi. "INI! pantas seperti pernah melihatnya. Kalau dilihat dari belakang, kepalanya mirip dengan kepala anak dalam lukisan ini. rambutnya kecokelatan, tapi tetap saja mirip, dan hei siapa ini yang pendek di sebelahnya. Model rambutnya sok keren sekali, terlalu rapi dan_ eh sepertinya pernah juga melihatnya di suatu tem_"

Farlan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena benda itu sudah berpindah tangan pada Levi yang memandang dengan mata terbelalak. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dan pelipisnya sudah menunjukkan urat yang menebal. Wajahnya merah padam.

"L… Levi, nanti kanvasnya tambah patah, itu sisinya sudah patah saat kutemukan, nanti lukisannya bisa rus_"

Lagi, Farlan tidak sukses menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena detik berikutnya lukisan itu terjatuh ke lantai karena kedua tangan Levi sudah berpindah untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja Farlan. "Katakan padaku bajingan keparat, dimana kau menemukan lukisan sialan ini ha?!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lalu kanvasmu terkena noda yang tak diinginkan_

 _Dirimu ingin segera membersihkan_

 _Sayangnya tidak bisa_

 _Ia tak akan hilang begitu saja_

 _Kau harus menutupnya dengan sesuatu_

 _Kalau begitu tutuplah dengan warna baru_

Eren terlihat diam tak bergerak di tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya fokus pada langit-langit kamar. Hannes yang melirik pemuda itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Eren sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti patung, hampir tak bergerak. Namun, lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian. Ada satu ide brilian melintas dipikirannya. Bola matanya melirik benda yang ia ambil di perusahaan Ravees kemarin. Satu hembusan nafas pelan dan Hannes memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Eren dan mendorongnya hingga ia bisa masuk.

"Eren?"

Eren hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab panggilan Hannes. Tapi sayangnya Hannes bukan pria yang mudah menyerah. Hannes melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Eren lalu meletakkan benda berupa bungkusan kotak yang sudah tersegel nama perusahaan Ravees di atas paha Eren sambil tersenyum ke arah bocah itu. Kerutan di dahi Eren timbul. Diangkatnya benda yang ada di pahanya itu, ada bunyi gemeresak dari sana.

"Apa ini, Hannes?"

"Teh hitam."

Mulut Eren terbuka. Heran, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Untukmu, Eren."

"Aku tidak suka teh hitam."

Hannes menepuk pelan dahinya. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara.

"Maksudku, kau harus menemaniku mengantarkan teh ini."

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai seorang bocah yang sedang dalam keadaan labil tinggal sendiri di rumah sewa ini. Bisa saja kau membakar atau merusaknya."

Hannes berdiri setelah menepuk bahu Eren. Ia melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat tidur, hendak keluar dari kamar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hannes berhenti sebentar. Ia kembali menengok ke arah Eren dengan melempar sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Ayo bocah. Teh itu adalah jalan baru untukmu. agar kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa mengubah suasana hatimu."

Eren melebarkan kelopak mata tak mengerti.

"Ah, atau mungkin merusak harimu."

Hannes tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Eren. Pemuda yang ditinggalkan masih diam tak bergerak. Eren memandangi bungkusan di tangannya. Cukup lama, sambil memahami dan mencerna kalimat-kalimat Hannes yang sudah mengacaukan pola pikirnya. Dan sekarang Eren bingung, harus diapakan bungkusannya? Dengan segera bocah itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu keluar kamar. Langkah-langkah kaki Eren mengikuti Hannes yang sudah menaiki kereta kudanya.

.

.

.

Farlan menggigil, padahal cuaca sama sekali tidak dingin. Sore itu justru masih menyisakan panas terik dari hawa tadi siang. Namun keberadaan Levi Ackerman bersamanya menciptakan aura menyeramkan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bagaimana tidak, seharian penuh waktu mereka habiskan di perbatasan Sina-Rose hanya untuk mencari jejak siapa pemilik lukisan misterius itu berakhir sia-sia. Hanya ada satu petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan dari beberapa warga yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kereta melintas, dan beberapa benda terlempar keluar dari dalam kereta. Dilihat dari wujudnya seperti kereta barang. Dan siapa yang bisa menebak pemilik kereta barang yang melintas dari distrik perindustrian dan perdagangan ke pusat kota? Tercatat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kereta barang yang melintas keluar masuk Rose-Sina dalam sehari, apalagi kemarin adalah akhir pekan, jumlahnya bisa berkali-kali lipat.

Geraman marah terdengar, itu dari Levi yang meminta orang suruhannya menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Kereta kuda berhasil dirobohkan setelah ditendang berkali-kali sebelum sang Ackerman masuk ke dalam istana mewahnya. Farlan hanya mengeluh, masih mengikuti dari belakang. Rasanya kemarin ia sangat menyesal memperlihatkan lukisan yang kanvasnya patah itu pada Levi. Padahal niatnya hanya sekedar membawanya saja ke rumah, membelikan bingkai dan memajangnya asal, siapa yang menyangka ternyata ada sangkut paut antara Levi dan objek dalam lukisan itu, bisa jadi sang 'pelukis' punya kontak batin dengannya. Tidak ada yang murni kebetulan di dunia ini, semua ada pemicunya.

Sang pelukis dan sang pematung, tidak mungkin secara kebetulan menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai objek seni mereka. Ada ikatan tak kasat mata, yang diam-diam dan tanpa sadar mereka rajut di alam berbeda, menunggu untuk direalisasikan di dunia nyata yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Jika kutemukan anak itu, kuhabisi dia," bentak Levi pada objek kosong di depan. Ia menghempaskan duduknya di sofa ruang tamu, melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada vas bunga berbentuk angsa putih melebarkan sayap.

"Tapi apa kau yakin si pelukis adalah anak yang berada dalam lukisan itu sendiri? Bisa jadi yang melukis itu orang lain. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau melukis dirinya," ucap Farlan bermaksud menenangkan.

"Mau dia si pelukis atau bukan, orang yang kucari adalah yang berada dalam lukisan itu. Anak yang mengusik alam bawah sadarku dan meremukkan otakku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk anak brengsek seperti itu?"

Farlan bergidik ngeri, ia memilih sofa yang jaraknya paling jauh dengan posisi Levi, kemudian duduk dengan sangat siaga. "Setidaknya jangan dibunuh. Kasian, dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ada gurat senyum licik yang tercetak jelas, tersembunyi di balik tangkupan tangan di depan dagu. "Membunuh? Tidak… terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan padanya. Dan kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia terima dariku."

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, bagaimana mungkin kalian belum pernah bertemu tapi sudah mampu merefleksikan sosok masing-masing dalam hasil karya seni berbeda, dan menurutku, itu kelewat sempurna."

Levi bersandar, memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Masih terbayang sosok pemuda nakal yang mencuri perhatiannya tanpa mau menampakkan wajah. "Kami… hanya belum saling menemukan."

Farlan tidak lagi bersuara. Ia juga memilih menyandarkan punggung, mencoba melepas penat dan tegang sepanjang hari bersama sang Ackerman muda. Sederhana tapi rumit juga. Levi jatuh cinta. Objeknya tidak abstrak, ia ada namun belum diketemukan.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah siapa Hannes?"

"Kau masih ingat setiap pecahan-pecahan patung yang kuberikan untukmu setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Eren mengangguk. Tapi belum sempat Hannes menjawab, seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka berdua di gerbang belakang sebuah rumah besar dengan pekarangan yang sangat luas. Hannes melambaikan tangan pada pria tersebut.

"Gunter."

"Akhirnya kau datang, Hannes. Tuanku benar-benar akan marah jika saja kau terlambat mengantar teh hitam satu hari lagi."

Eren hanya diam saja mendapati dua pria di dekatnya saling menyapa. Setelah mengamati pria bernama Gunter yang tengah berbicara dengan Hannes, Eren memilih mengedarkan pandangan. Iris zamrudnya mengamati sekeliling, tempat di mana ia menginjakkan kaki. Tempat di mana pemilik teh yang sedang dibawanya tinggal. Dan semua itu membuatnya terkesima sejenak. Sebuah tempat tinggal nyaman dan luas. Sangat berbeda jauh dari rumah-rumah yang ada di Shigansina. Bahkan jika boleh dibandingkan, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama ibu dan Mikasa tidak lebih dari setengah halaman sang pemilik rumah ini. Di setiap ujungnya terdapat kumpulan pepohonan yang terlihat seolah-olah menjaga pekarangan tersebut. Dan berhentilah pandangan Eren pada sebuah bangunan yang membuatnya tertarik. Gedung yang tidak lebih besar dari bangunan utama, tapi terlihat lebih menawan. Rancangan bangunan yang lebih artistik dengan beberapa ukiran di dinding dan kedua pilar di depannya.

"Eren, berikan tehnya pada Gunter."

Satu seruan Hannes membua Eren tersentak. Tapi dengan segera ia menunduk sopan pada Gunter dan menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya. Gunter tersenyum pada Eren setelah menerima teh.

"Siapa bocah ini?"

Tak lupa Gunter bertanya pada Hannes.

"Eren. Anak teman lamaku dari Shigansina. Karena bocah ini tak punya pekerjaan, kuajak saja kemari."

Gunter mengangguk paham. "Oh, anak yang sering kau mintakan oleh-leh itu?"

Hannes tertawa dan melanjutkan perbincangan ringan, Eren hanya membalas pandangan Gunter padanya dengan senyuman tipis. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Eren. Barangkali Hannes benar, hari ini bisa jadi hari yang baik untuk mengubah suasana hatinya.

"Tuan Gunter."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku berkeliling sebentar di sini?"

Hannes menoleh pada Eren, memberinya tatapan heran. Gunter pun demikian, tapi sejenak kemudian Gunter menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali pada Eren, tanda bahwa ia memberi Eren ijin atas permintaannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Tuanku sangat sensitif tentang kebersihan, kerapian dan semacamnya. Kuharap kau mengerti posisiku agar tidak dipecat, Eren."

"Tentu saja, hanya sekitar pekarangan saja _kok_. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Hannes menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menepuk bahu Eren dengan pelan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa berkeliling sebentar bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu. Dan aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu dengan Gunter ke dalam. Jadi, Eren, ingat kata-kata Gunter."

Dua kali anggukan mantap dari Eren membuat Hannes yakin. Lalu ia dan Gunter berjalan ke arah bangunan utama meninggalkan Eren dengan segala ketakjubannya pada pekarangan rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah paviliun di samping bangunan utama yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Dan Eren sempat tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati Eren sempat bersyukur menuruti Hannes untuk ikut ketika langkah kakinya sampai di depan sebuah paviliun dengan dua buah patung sebesar dirinya. Ukiran pada dua buah pilar besar di sana serupa dengan dua patung tersebut, seperti dewi kembar, namun tanpa kepala. Eren memberanikan diri menapaki lantai paviliun hingga langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat terang. Jangan lupakan ukiran sepasang sayap yang terpisah jika pintu tersebut dibuka. Tangan Eren terulur ke depan, hendak meraba pintu tersebut. Pemuda itu merasa tidak asing dengan ukiran cantik yang melekat pada kayu berplitur mengkilat tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Eren teringat satu hal yang membuat dirinya gemetar hebat.

"Pematung."

Dan tangannya benar-benar menyentuh pintu, menekannya dengan sedikit tenaga dan Eren sempat kaget ketika benda itu terbuka salah satu sisinya. Ragu-ragu, Eren mendorongnya agar terbuka lebih lebar. Kepalanya menyusup lewat celah pintu tersebut, memandangi pemandangan paviliun yang sedikit gelap. Namun mata Eren masih mampu melihatnya. Banyak patung di sana, terjejer rapi. Beberapa masih tertutup kain putih, sebagian lagi dibiarkan terbuka. Mulai patung manusia dengan tangan yang mengepal, gaya memeluk, memegang tongkat, membawa buku, otot bisep dan trisep yang kekar, seluruh badan dengan guratan sempurna bagian dada dan _six pack_ otot perut, dan sebagainya hingga patung utuh tanpa busana. Dari sekian banyak perbedaan itu, Eren menyadari hanya satu yang sama. Mereka semua tanpa kepala.

Eren meyakinkan dirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, masuk ke dalam paviliun penuh patung, gundukan tanah liat, beberapa alat yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mematung, mengukir, memahat dan sebagainya, serta sebuah lukisan di mana terdapat dua pemuda memandangi langit malam diletakkan di sebuah meja.

Tunggu dulu. Lukisan itu?

"Lukisanku."

Tangan kanan Eren berusaha meraih lukisannya. Eren berusaha berhati-hati agar tak menyentuh apapun di sana. Tapi sayang, sikunya sempat menyenggol sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat oval, sebuah benda berbentuk layaknya kepala tanpa wajah. Benda itu berguling ke samping, lalu jatuh bebas menghantam lantai. Bunyi pecahan yang tidak terlalu keras menggema. Eren melirik lantai di bawahnya, di mana benda itu telah hancur sebagian, tak lagi berbentuk sama seperti semula.

"Siapa di sana?"

Eren terkejut. Ketika sadar, ia lalu berjongkok, berusaha membersihkan pecahan serupa patung kepala yang baru saja dirusaknya sambil merutuk dalam hati betapa bodoh dirinya. Langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Sedetik kemudian, lampu dinyalakan seseorang, memperlihatkan Eren dengan lukisan di lantai dan tangan yang berusaha memegang serpihan-serpihan patung. Mata Eren terarah ke pintu. Dan Eren meringis dan menatap wajah seseorang yang berdiri di sana dengan pandangan takut luar biasa.

"Brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada patungku, bocah sialan?"

.

.

.

 _Selamat datang warna baru_

 _Meski tak sebagus para pendahulumu_

 _Semoga kau tak akan luntur dimakan waktu_

 _Dan tetaplah disitu menghiasi kanvasku_

 _To be continued_

 _Salam cinta dari TL dan EF_

 _._

 _._

 _Special thanks buat yang sempat ninggalin sempat favoritin ama follow juga, big thanks._

 _Oh ya, ada yang nanya apakah yang diliat Eren sama Levi itu ingatan masa lalunya? Jawabnya tidak. Cerita ini tidak sekompleks itu kok, gak ada hubungan ama masa lalu. Ini lebih kepada ikatan batin yg kedua author sesat ini bikin heheheh. Lebih cocok dibilang penglihatan ke masa depan deh. Okay…_


End file.
